Tocar y Sentir
by LegolasHojaverde
Summary: Más no habrá mayor gloria, que tenerte en mi vida. Legolas y Tauriel 100%


**TOCAR Y SENTIR**

-¡Oye, tu!- La voz del arrogante elfo me sobresalta. Como si del chillido de una bestia parda se tratara. Dejo reposar mis armas en el banco y me acerco a él, preguntándole:

-¿Algún problema?

-En efecto, lo hay. No sois más que una panda de inútiles y mentirosos.

No sé por qué pero sus palabras no me sorprenden. Su rostro de rabia y molestia es evidente por lo cual, intento escucharlo.

-Cálmese. ¿Qué le ocurre?

-Se supone que teníais que haber acabado con esos sucios bichos la semana pasada y aún siguen por los alrededores.

Esas palabras atraen la curiosidad de mis compañeros, que se agrupan en torno a nosotros, con las orejas puestas en la conversación.

-Hicimos oficial un comunicado en el que decíamos clara y concisamente que aún existía riesgo de amenaza por la parte suroeste.

-No me tome por estúpido. No existe tal informe.

Intento mantener la calma y paciencia. Pero me es imposible. Estoy cansada de aguantar a estos miserables Sindar. Si Eru fuera consciente de tales injusticias, estos individuos habrían desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

-Sí que existe. Otra cosa es que ustedes estén más pendientes de las fiestas reales que de los asuntos vitales e importantes.

Desafiante y armado de valor, se encara delante de mí.

-¿Me estás acusando de borracho?

-No le estoy acusando. Es lo que es.

No voy a consentir que otro desgraciado de ellos me recrimine nada. No son más que hormigas con complejo de dioses. Aun creyéndose digno de tener la última palabra, mostrando su orgullo desmedido, contesta:

-No sois más que ganado. A todos os llegará vuestra hora. Nosotros somos los Primeros Nacidos, vosotros, sólo conseguís manchar ese linaje.

Mi acometida es interrumpida por Feren, que estaba presenciando la escena pero no había articulado palabra. También consciente de tal situación entre las castas del reino pero sin poder de elección alguno.

-Tauriel. El príncipe quiere que te reúnas con él en la planta superior.

Desvío la mirada al otro elfo y asiento cuidadosamente. Pero una frase hace que me detenga de golpe.

-Tus padres sentirían vergüenza.

No sabe nada sobre mi vida y aun así se atreve a juzgarla. No consentiré que falte el respeto a mis difuntos padres.

Cojo mi daga y con un rápido movimiento de piernas, se la coloco en el cuello fino y nervioso. No negaré que mis deseos me empujaban a clavársela y desangrarle ante los allí presentes. Pero entonces, ¿Qué ejemplo estoy dando a mis soldados? Se supone que la capitana de la guardia no asesina a su pueblo. Sin comentar el castigo al que estaré sometida por parte del rey.

Me despido y subo las escaleras dirección a los aposentos reales.

Es tarde, estoy fatigada de tanto trabajo. Sólo quiero acostarme y fijar mis pensamientos a la luna solitaria y radiante. Pero Legolas requiere mi presencia.

Al fin, llego y llamo a la puerta. La voz de Legolas me indica que pase y yo reacciono. Entro y visualizo al final de la sala, esa cabellera rubia y esos ojos azules penetrantes. Sentado y mirándome fijamente.

-¿Me habíais llamado?

Se levanta del trono y sale de la sala. Yo, extrañada y confusa ante tal actuación, pregunto:

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Sígueme.

Desconozco el destino al que quiere llevarme y más aún su propósito. Nunca había estado tan misterioso y callado hasta ahora. No me dedica ni una palabra ni nada parecido, sólo camina. Desde que se fue Thranduil a Rivendel hace dos semanas está más taciturno y escondido…Sé que tendrá mucho que hacer, ya que, con el rey fuera, la autoridad recae en él. Pero este comportamiento es demasiado inusual por su parte.

Al fin, llegamos a lo que parece ser un manantial de agua dulce y cristalina. Es hermoso el paisaje y acogedor a la vez. La luz de las estrellas incrustadas en el largo firmamento de la oscuridad se refleja en el agua e iluminando la sala secreta. Desconocía la existencia de algo tan maravilloso por lo que no puedo evitar hacerme preguntas. Pero, sorprendentemente, Legolas dice:

-Este manantial fue en su tiempo uno de los pasatiempos más favoritos de mi padre….Él y mi madre solían acudir aquí todas las noches…A presenciar la bella noche y escuchar canciones antiguas mientras disfrutaban de su compañía mutua…

Le noto con la mirada perdida y vacilante. Presiento tristeza en sus palabras, en sus recuerdos. Nunca me ha contado que pasó con su madre ni nada de su familia. Ante esto, respondo:

-Es hermoso…

Se da la vuelta y me mira.

-¿Crees que un amor tan puro puede existir hoy en día?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿No conoces la historia de Beren y Luthien?…. Ya pocas historias de amor quedan como las antiguas…Me entristece….Me apena que una persona muera sin haber probado el amor verdadero….Esa persona que hace que existas, que hace que te levantes cada mañana, que te hace ver que la vida es lo más bonito que existe….Esas parejas….Que no importa las veces que se hallan separado, porque siempre encuentran la forma de volver a unirse. Y no, no son cuentos. Es complicado encontrar a esa persona con la que, consciente o no, compartirás tu vida entera….Pocos son los afortunados que pueden tener a esa mujer a su lado….

Las palabras de Legolas me dejan atónita. Nunca le había oído hablar así. Atenta, sigo escuchándole:

-Mi padre nunca fue siempre así, Tauriel. Tu no le conociste de verdad y muy pocos lo conocen como yo. Ha hecho lo imposible y lo impensable durante toda su vida. Ha perdido a seres queridos con el paso del tiempo. No le veas como un tirano.

De repente, se empieza a desnudar delante de mí y yo, muerta de la vergüenza, giro bruscamente. Nerviosa y carcomida por la vergüenza, le escucho decir:

-Te observo todos los días Tauriel. No puedes ir amenazando a todo elfo que se entrometa en tu camino.

-Mi señor, no creo que sea un buen momento para hablar de esto….Me marcho.

-Yo decido cuando te puedes marchar y cuando no. Quédate .Y por cierto, no me llames señor….Suena…..Demasiado formal….

Oigo como se mete en el manantial y dirijo mi mirada hacia él. Diviso que el agua tapa gran parte de su cuerpo, hasta el ombligo. He de reconocer que me gusta lo que veo. Nunca le había visto de tal manera. Pero eso no deja de ser una situación incómoda. Y más todavía cuando me mira de tal forma.

-¿Sabes? Me paso días y noches enteras pensando en ti.

Mis nervios se intensifican más a cada segundo que pasa.

-Puedes hablarme como siempre hacemos Tauriel. Yo no soy mi padre. No muerdo.

-No entiendo tu propósito de traerme hasta aquí.

Se remueve entre las aguas blanquecinas con armonía y pasividad. Me mira con ojos deseosos, a la vez que me repasa con la mirada. Me tiende una mano y dice:

-Ven.

Abro los ojos como platos ante tal proposición y mi respuesta es cortante y muda. Niego con la cabeza. A lo que Legolas saca grandes carcajadas y después de reírse durante unos segundos, finaliza:

-Es una orden.

Me observa serio y cortante. Yo todavía incrédula ante tal proposición, empiezo a quitarme la ropa y la pesada armadura que la cubre. Pronto quedo en ropa interior y Legolas mira fijamente. Ahora soy yo el que le visualizo y digo:

-¿Vas a seguir mirando?

Legolas sonríe y se da la vuelta. Pronto quiero meterme al agua con miedo de que se gire y me vea completamente desnuda.

Siento el agua caliente y pronto un placer de tranquilidad y armonía que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía. Me siento a salvo y protegida. Silencio y más silencio. Suspiro profundamente, bajando los párpados y cuando los vuelvo a subir, Legolas sigue mirándome, con actitud vacilante pero divertida. Yo me separo de él, como si de una niña aterrada ante la oscuridad se tratase, y me quedo acurrucada en un extremo del pequeño manantial. Se vuelve a reír y yo no escondo mi sonrisa ahora, contagiada por la suya.

-¿Traes a muchas aquí?

-No seas estúpida. No soy ningún mujeriego.

-No me has respondido….

-Eres la primera y la última.

Los momentos que paso con él; Cazando, corriendo, hablando….Son claramente satisfactorios. Llevo poco más de un año como capitana de la guardia y mi relación con él fue creciendo desde entonces. Creo que siento algo por él…Algo que no había sentido por nadie….Sé que él me ama….También es consciente de lo que supondría comprometerse conmigo, pero aun así, parece no importarle. Yo no deseo tener problemas y menos con el rey….Así que lo mejor será alejarme de él….Le desvío la mirada mientras trago saliva y respondo cortante:

-Me voy a marchar….

-¿No te agrada mi compañía?

-No es eso y lo sabes….

-¿Entonces?

-Legolas….

Es absurda esta situación. Yo nunca quise esto ni lo pretendía. Sólo quería encajar como los demás pero me es imposible….

Noto como ahora las aguas se manifiestan en pequeñas olas que van dirigidas hacia mi sitio. Pronto se pone a mi lado y bajo la cabeza mientras me susurra al oído:

-Que no te importe lo que los demás quieran… ¿Tú que quieres?

Hago un movimiento de salir del agua pero Legolas me agarra del brazo y me tira hacia él. Con fuerza pero sin hacerme daño. Con la otra mano me coge de la cabeza y hace chocar sus labios con los míos. Pronto quedo atrapada por su cuerpo y me dejo llevar….Es sabroso y placentero a la vez. Largo pero corto. Áspero pero dulce. Perfecto y mágico. Nunca había convertido nada más simple como besar a alguien en algo tan especial. Pero como decía mi madre…"Nunca digas nunca, Tauriel".

 ** _Narra Legolas:_**

 ** _¡Oh, dulce néctar de los dioses! Cuantas veces viví este momento en mis sueños. Por fin Eru escuchó mis plegarias. Por fin la tengo sólo para mí. Que suerte o que desgracia la mía, que esos besos de princesa sólo me ocurrían en los sueños._**

 ** _Fin de la narración._**

Para mi desgracia inesperada, el beso termina, pero antes de que me sienta empujada a lanzarme a sus brazos, me detiene con su mano y contesta:

-He preparado un poema para tu cumpleaños, pero no puedo esperar tanto a decirte esto.

Yo le miro extrañada pero el pronto me acerca a su rostro y me habla, sintiendo su fresco y seductor aliento. Nunca me habían dedicado un poema y mucho menos nadie como él.

 _No sabes cómo necesito tu voz;  
necesito tus miradas  
aquellas palabras que siempre me llenaban,  
necesito tu paz interior;  
necesito la luz de tus labios  
Ya no puedo... seguir así  
...Ya... No puedo  
mi mente no quiere pensar  
no puede pensar nada más que en ti.  
Necesito la flor de tus manos  
aquella paciencia de todos tus actos  
con aquella justicia que me inspiras  
para lo que siempre fue mi espina  
mi fuente de vida se ha secado  
con la fuerza del olvido...  
me estoy quemando;  
aquello que necesito ya lo he encontrado  
pero aún…Te sigo extrañando…._

Siento mi corazón palpitar a una velocidad impresionante, como si se me fuera a salir del pecho. Le miro a los ojos y unas leves lágrimas caen como un arroyo sobre mis mejillas sonrojadas. Pronto caigo sobre su pecho y le beso apasionadamente. Sólo quiero que sea mío y mío. Me acurruco junto a él y al instante noto algo consistente resbalándose sobre mi ombligo….Algo que, indudablemente me produce verdadera curiosidad.

A minutos desde que me hubiera restregado con él por primera vez, escondo mi mano diestra sobre el agua y agarro con fuerza su virilidad. A lo que Legolas responde con un leve gemido, creo que de queja. Es más, creo que me he precipitado demasiado y me alejo ahora un poco, diciendo:

-Perdóname…No sé qué me ha pasado…

-No tranquila, todo está bien.

Vuelve a pegarse conmigo y me agarra por el culo, llevando mi espalda a reposar contra el bordillo rocoso. Pronto siento sus manos recorriendo todo mi torso desnudo y me pregunta:

-¿Estas segura de que quieres hacerlo?

-No, no, quiero hacerlo, quiero hacerlo.

Después de oírme asentir como una niña pequeña, me besa y cortésmente, pega sus labios a mi piel. Cada vez más abajo hasta llegar a mis pezones, los cuales los chupa y saborea con gusto y satisfacción. A la vez que uno lo disfruta, el otro lo masajea mansamente con las manos. Mis respiraciones aumentan cada vez más a cada minuto que pasa y, golosa, anhelo, pido y exijo que me haga suya de una vez por todas. Pero, de nuevo, me detiene y contesta, con ojos picarones:

-No seas ansiosa. No hay prisa….

Me saca del manantial, cogiéndome con bastante facilidad y elevándome por encima del bordillo, haciéndome que me tumbe en el suelo, bocarriba y cerca del manantial. Me abre de piernas y se apoya en mí, anhelando y reclamando todas las partes de mi cuerpo. De repente, inconsciente e ingenua, me pregunto a mí misma por qué el príncipe va descendiendo lentamente hasta llegar a mis zonas íntimas, las cuales me han parecido un misterio indescifrable e inentendible hasta hace relativamente poco…..El caso es que sigo bastante nerviosa y todavía no consigo relajarme y me tiemblan las piernas. Pero a la vez me siento amada, aceptada y protegida. Es confuso….pero me encanta….

Levanto la cabeza y observo como Legolas se chupa dos dedos índices y empieza a masajearme la zona pélvica. Ahí no se detiene, sino que, mientras gimo inevitablemente, me propina besos cortos y prontos, interviniendo también su lengua ardiente y juguetona. Me sumerjo en un mundo de sensaciones que causan que apriete los puños cada vez con más impotencia y fuerza. Propino varios golpes al suelo rocoso y mis piernas, indomables y libres, se resisten a permanecer calladas. Aprieto los dientes y pego varios chillidos como si estuviese invocando al mismísimo Balrog de Morgoth. Y bien justificados, pues el ultimo de ese ataque de furia contenida, va acompañado de mi corrida densa, que al instante y sin pensárselo un minuto, el príncipe reclama con su boca. Un suspiro de alivio se apodera de mí. Un descanso que dura muy poco pues Legolas me arrastra hasta llevarme de nuevo al manantial ahora más caliente. Antes de volver a reclamar mis labios y mi cuello, se lleva sus dedos llenos de mi esencia a la boca, saboreándola con gusto y poderío.

Como acto de compensación, llevo mis dos manos bajo el agua y agarro con confianza y placer, su miembro erecto, erguido. Cómo si un espíritu pervertido y goloso se apoderara de mí, advierto:

-No soy tan ignorante como crees.

Él sonríe y rápidamente empiezo a manosearle. Legolas cierra los ojos y abre la boca, suspirando con fuerza. Apoya sus dos brazos fuera del manantial y puedo escuchar unos leves gemidos procedentes de su garganta….Ahora presto más atención al asunto que tengo entre mis manos y la transparencia del agua dulce me deja visualizar mi objetivo. Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero es apetitoso…..Es como si esa cosa me estuviera retando…..De repente, para mi asombro, un chillido se alza en la sala. Legolas se queja, diciéndome:

-¡No tan fuerte Tauriel! No es el mango de una daga….

Yo hago un gesto de disculpa y él me sonríe con sinceridad y aceptación. Me coge de los muslos y me posiciona encima de los suyos. Como si estuviera sentada en una silla al revés en una silla mullida. El príncipe de ojos azules me advierte:

-Ahora serás mía.

Me agarra del pelo con una mano y se ayuda con la otra para introducirse dentro de mí. Con cuidado pero sin vacilar. A cada vez que va avanzando con firmeza y superioridad, doy un suspiro continuado y leve. Ahora agarra a mis caderas y empieza a agitarme arriba y abajo como si fuera un juguete. Yo accedo a su petición y lo hago gustosa. Siento mi entrepierna arder de fuego y mis muslos desgarrándose. Abrazo todo su cuerpo y clavo mis uñas en su espalda fornida. Los dos nos movemos al compás pero de repente y sin previo aviso, Legolas se da la vuelta y me empuja contra la pared del manantial. Pronto acompaña sus movimientos con grandes y bruscas acometidas y ataques a mi orificio, el cual siento cada vez más doloroso y sensible. Lo cual no deja de gustarme y le ordeno que siga. Me empotra cada vez más rápido, más fuerte….En un momento tan esperado como impredecible, mis ojos se abren como dos relojes, mi garganta siente quemarse y mis muslos arremeten contra los de Legolas. Y el grito que a continuación promulgo es escuchado en toda la Tierra Media. Definitivamente llego al clímax y a juzgar por la pausa de mi amado y sus gestos potentes, también. Evidentemente, no es eso lo que me lleva a deducir tal cuestión sino su corrida fuerte y potente sobre mi interior. Más no es el único flujo que se mezcla entre las aguas ya no tan transparentes como antes.

En cuanto Legolas se aparta de mi un poco para su descanso, diviso sangre saliendo de mi vagina. Ahora la siento más irritada y dolorosa pero aliviada.

Abrazo a Legolas apoyando mi cabeza sobre su pecho esbelto y ambos nos damos varios, profundos y continuados respiros antes de besarnos.

Me besa la frente y me abraza, a lo que yo reacciono cerrando los ojos, como si le estuviera dando las gracias. Pero dos palabras se alzan en la profundidad de la noche:

-Mi estrella blanca.


End file.
